Heat Haze Days, USxUK
by AnimeNeko
Summary: A UsxUK one-shot (may become a two-shot) based upon the song Heat Haze Days. Arthur and Alfred decide that ever since the Revolution they have been growing apart, so they decide to meet. But during a walk through the park something happens and Arthur is forced to live his worst nightmare. Rated M for blood and gore. Only fluff! Nothing dirty (except for France XD )


**Heyo everyone :) This is a quick one-shot (that might become a two-shot if you ask nicely :P ) based upon a Japanese song called "Heat Haze Days" if you already know this song, well don't worry it shouldn't cause any spoilers ^^ if you don't know the song, don't listen to it yet! Otherwise you might spoil the surprise ;)**

**Well I hope you enjoy this nonetheless, and I'm sorry if it's not the best USxUK FanFic but I'm not very good at the fluffy stuff ;) anywho, Read and Review readers! :D**

**Rated M for blood and gore ^^ don't worry, this only contain fluff, nothing dirty! (except for France, but he's a perv :P )**

**Heat Haze Days**

A short, young man paced up and down the hallway, his large eyebrows knitted into a scowl. "Bloody Alfred," He muttered to no one in particular, bottle green eyes burning with mock anger "I know he's always late but you would have thought that he would have learnt by now! God knows how long he has been like this." The man checked his digital watch once more, his short and messy blonde hair falling in front of his features. _15__th__ of August 12:08pm _The American was thirty eight minutes late!

Sighing in frustration, the man attempted to brush his messy hair off of his face and jumped in surprise as the door suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

"Yo, Arthur dude!" The American shouted his voice as loud as the bang of the door.

"For God's sake Alfred haven't you heard of knocking?!" The British man, Arthur screeched at the American.

"Huh?" Alfred tilted his head to the side, blue eyes filled with confusion before he suddenly laughed. "What's the point in knocking when I have a key?" Arthur stared dumb-founded at him.

"Where the bloody fuck did you get that key? It can't be the spare, that's been missing for ages and I took back the one you had when you were younger." Arthur scratched his head, once again scowling at Alfred.

"Nah dude, I gave you the spare key that you normally hide beneath the roses so that I could keep my one." Alfred beamed at the obviously angry man before him. Arthur crossed his arms, nearly shaking with frustration. He opened his mouth to shout something, but the taller man cut him off. "Anyway, why'd you call me over here?" Arthur sighed at Alfred's lack of memory. _Same old Alfred. _He thought to himself as he once again explained to the American that they had agreed it would be nice to actually 'hang' with each because ever since the revolution the two of them had grown apart.

"Not that I actually care." Arthur said more to himself then Alfred. _I don't care about him. _Arthur told himself. _The bloody git left me so he can sod off and do whatever he wants. I won't give a damn. _His thoughts were interrupted by the American's gleeful question.

"Think we could go for a walk?" Arthur stared at him questioningly, one large eyebrow raised. "Well I haven't been to England in like forever and I thought it would be totally awesome if I could have a look around. Plus we can stop for lunch at some point, I'm starving!" Alfred grinned sheepishly as Arthur gave into the request. Nodding in agreement, the two of them left the house and set off down the path.

The two blondes walked through a small, quaint park as the taller American blabbed on about God knows what and the shorter British man was left to dwell in his own thoughts. The shorter blonde haired man absentmindedly checked his watch. _15__th__ of August 12:28pm ._

"Heh, the weather's actually _nice _for once!" Alfred exclaimed, staring up at the clear blue sky that held the dazzling orange star known as the sun.

"The weather is always nice!" Arthur retorted, green eyes blazing once again. Alfred rolled his blue eyes dramatically, the cowlick on his head swaying in the soft breeze.

"Sure if you like having rain all year round." The taller blonde quickly dodged to side as the shorter man's fist hit air where Alfred's head was seconds before. Being both taller and stronger, Alfred easily stopped the next flailing fist that came soaring towards him.

"Take that back you wanker!" Arthur shouted, frustration once again fuelling his words. Alfred quickly let go off the fist he had been holding, only suppressing the blush by laughing.

"Dude, chill out Artie it was just a joke." Arthur shouted back at the American once more, quickly losing his temper.

"I told you not to call me that, my name is _Arthur_!" He emphasised his own name, hoping to somehow drill it into Alfred's head.

"What, you still prefer Iggy?" Alfred laughed obnoxiously once more, quickly running off before Arthur had the chance to hit him.

"Get back here you bloody git!" Arthur screeched, trying desperately to catch up with the tall blonde man. Alfred continued to laugh as he started jogging backwards, miraculously not falling over. Arthur's fist shook threateningly in the air as he cursed the American with every word he could think off, Alfred's gleaming smile and sparkling eyes only causing Arthur to increase his mock anger. They ran to the edge of the park, and Alfred proceeded to run across the road. That's when everything seemed to fall apart.

Arthur had stopped at the edge of the road, eyes wide with horror as stared at the young American. His warning shouts fell to deaf ears. Alfred was still smiling and laughing when he looked to his left, the grin dropping as his blue eyes widened in horror as he watched his death towered over him.

The last thing the blonde men heard was the screeching tires of the truck, Arthur's terrified shout and Alfred's obnoxious laugh. It was like watching his own nightmare come true. The dull thud seemed to echo around Arthur as he watched the truck make contact with Alfred, his body crumpling upon impact. Blood splattered everywhere, splashing up along the truck's front and upon Arthur himself. The truck came to a halt, and Alfred's body lay on the floor in a twisted heap. Arthur gagged on the smell that arose, his vision going as he rushed over to the American. His eyes were still open, but they were cold and lifeless, devoid of the fiery spark that was kindled in his soft blue eyes not seconds ago. The heat of the summer's day was giving Arthur a head ache and he could no longer think straight as the world became a hazy mixture of black, red and blue. His own shouts echoed around him, and he felt the heat clutching at him, laughing at him.

"No, Alfred! NO!"

* * *

The soft buzz and loud chime awoke Arthur from his sleep Pushing himself into a sitting position, he glanced over at his phone which was placed on the desk next to him. He had a text message from Alfred. _Wait. _Arthur suddenly jumped out of his chair, hitting his leg on the desk in the process as he swiped his phone from the desk. The events that should have happened not seconds ago came crashing down upon him and he felt tears stinging the side of his check. Both his body and mind had gone numb, unsure how to comprehend this. _Had it just been a dream?_ He questioned. _But it felt so real. _Then he noticed the time on his phone.

_14__th__ of August 12:08pm_

Arthur sunk back into his chair, unable to do anything but stare at his phone. "What the fuck just happened…"

* * *

Once again Arthur was walking through the park with Alfred on the 15th of August at 12:30pm. Somehow, even though Arthur had reacted differently to everything the American had said, Alfred was still talking about the same thing.

"I told you not to call me that, my name is _Arthur_!" He emphasised his own name, even though he knew it was hopeless.

"What, you still prefer Iggy?" Alfred began to laugh obnoxiously once more, but soon stopped when Arthur said nothing. Puzzlement crossed the American's face, confused as to why his British friend wasn't doing anything since he normally hated being called Iggy.

"Let's just find somewhere to eat." Arthur mumbled before quickly walking off. Alfred frowned sadly. Something was wrong with Arthur, he just knew it. Normally the British man would have screamed bloody Mary at him for calling him Iggy, but now. Alfred hated seeing him like this. The American quickly caught up with shorter man, his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Arthur?" He said as they walked down the street, passing a crowd-less juggler. He gripped the short blonde's elbow, to which Arthur turned around and faced the American. "Dude, what's wrong? Something's up." Alfred said determinedly whilst frowning, his blue eyes still filled with worry.

"I'm absolutely fine git, let me go." Arthur snapped, his anger only just hiding the worry in his own bottle green eyes. Before the American even had a chance to voice his concerns, a sudden shout sounded throughout the open street as the juggle tripped and overthrew what he was juggling. Arthur stared in horror as knives flew through the air, two piercing Alfred's body before either could more.

Blood splattered everywhere, and bile rose in Arthur's throat as he watched Alfred crumple to the ground. Blood pooled everywhere, and Alfred's blue eyes glazed over. Dropping to his knees, hot tears streamed down his face as he relived his nightmare once more. The hot summer day seemed to be chocking him, and the heat laughed at him as his vision once more became a hazy mess of black, red and lifeless blue.

* * *

How long Arthur had been subject to this torture he did not know. But every single one ended exactly the same. Blood splattered everywhere. Alfred dead in some of the most horrific ways. It tore at Arthur's heart to the extent that he would wake up on his desk and just throw his phone at the wall before curling up into a ball on the floor, crying.

Arthur had always been strong and only ever broken down like this a few times in his life. This feeling of having to watch his closet friend die over and over again was killing him. He felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing him in his heart every single second that he spent. The worst was that not matter what he did, nothing would change. Alfred always died.

At one point Arthur tried to explain to Alfred about what had been going on. Alfred merely shrugged it off as paranoia. Then a dog attacked him, pushing him off the edge of the bridge and onto the front of a boat, to which his body was pierced upon the railings.

Arthur slammed his fist against the floor, new tears spilling down his cheeks. Arthur felt useless, worse than usual. His body shook from the emotions that flooded him, causing him to tremble as Arthur slowly stood up. His green eyes were nearly as lifeless as Alfred's whenever he was brutally killed. Picking up his phone which had survived being thrown against the wall, he did something he never thought he would ever do. He called France.

Arthur listened to the phone bleep, his hand clenching and unclenching from nervousness. The phone went to the answer machine.

"For God's bloody sake Frog, pick up the bloody phone!" Arthur practically shouted. "I don't care if you're tired from sleeping with another guy, just answer the god damn-"

"Ohonhon, someone is a little grumpy this morning!" Arthur could practically hear Frog's smirk. "Let me guess, you finally come to admit that you-"

"Shut it cheesey monkey! This is important." Arthur snapped back at the French men.

"And so iz your love for me, non? I don't zee why you are still in denial but that can-"

"Francis…" The French man stopped his flirtatious rambling when the British gentlemen muttered his name. Keeping quiet, Francis realised just how serious this was for Arthur since he never normally called Francis by his real name.

"What iz it mon ami?" He heard Arthur take a deep breath before he explained the whole situation to Francis and by the end of it his throat was tight and tears streamed freely down his face. Pride did not matter to him now, only saving Alfred did. The two of them were stood in silence, only the crackle of telephone could be heard.

"Do you love him?" Francis asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course not, you git! Why the bloody hell would I-" Arthur's angry shouts were interrupted by the French man's simple, but stern question.

"Do you love him?" Arthur swallowed, his breath shaking as he struggled to answer the question.

"I- I don't know Francis," He murmured. "Look I'll call you back later." And before the French man could protest, Arthur hung the phone up and sunk to the floor giving way to his sorrows once more.

* * *

The short blonde haired man checked his watch. _15__th__ of August 18:38pm. _Somehow they had managed to survive the majority of today with Alfred acquiring no more than a small cut on his hand. Now the two blonde haired men were walking back through the park towards Arthur's house.

"Arthur." The shorter man felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, and he turned to lock eyes with the blue eyed American. "What's wrong dude?" Arthur sighed, for once again Alfred had noticed his sorrows. No matter what he did, Alfred always noticed somehow.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly alright." He lied, quickly looking away. Alfred frowned, refusing to believe his friend's pathetic excuse.

"Arthur please, just talk to me dude! All you've been doing today is either sulking or using anger to try and hide away from the world," Arthur looked up at Alfred, his bottle green eyes wide with shock. "I care about you dude, even after the Revolution. Please just tell me, what's happened?" Arthur pulled away, guilt causing him to clench his fist. He wanted to tell Alfred, he desperately wanted to talk to him. To warn him.

"I can't," Arthur muttered weakly. "You'll just do what you did last time, even if you can't remember last time."

"Arthur-"

"No." Arthur snapped, green eyes blazing. "I can't talk about it!" He then stared at the ground, trying with all his might to stop himself from crying. "I can't do anything about it." Turning on his heel he quickly walked away from the stunned American.

Then he heard a creaking noise that progressively got louder. Curious and confused, Arthur stopped in his tracks and stared with wide eyes at the source of the noise. A large oak tree, one that was being cut down was falling the wrong way. Straight towards Arthur. Everything seemed to fall in slow motion and Arthur's body froze up as he watched the tree come to claim him life. He faintly heard Alfred's cry in the background, when strong arms suddenly grabbed him. And pushed him aside.

Arthur fell painfully to the floor, twisting just in time to see Alfred. His face wore a small, soft smile and his blue eyes were calm and fearless. He was still wearing that same smile when the tree collapsed on him, the branches piercing his body staining the ground crimson. Arthur crawled weakly over to Alfred's bloodied corpse, tears mixing with the flowing scarlet liquid on the floor. This time Alfred's eyes were closed and he wore soft smile on his face, as though he was sleeping. Arthur gripped the American's hand as the heat from the summer's day started to choke him, his head pounding with pain. His heart was shattered into to tiny pieces.

"Why?!" Arthur cried. "Why did you do it? Why the fuck did you save me?!" He screamed over and over again as the summer's haze blurred his vision, blotting out everything except for the black and red mess.

* * *

"I told you not to call me that, my name is _Arthur_!" The British man snapped, emphasising his own voice just as he had done on the first day. This time when Arthur had awoken, he knew what he needed to do. Arthur finally had an answer to Francis' question, it was that question that gave him the willpower to do this. He only prayed it would work.

"What, you still prefer Iggy?" Alfred laughed obnoxiously once more, quickly running off before Arthur had the chance to hit him.

"Get back here you bloody git!" Arthur screeched, trying desperately to catch up with the tall blonde man. Alfred continued to laugh as he started jogging backwards, miraculously not falling over. Arthur's fist shook threateningly in the air as he cursed the American with every word he could think off, Alfred's gleaming smile and sparkling eyes only causing Arthur to increase his mock anger. They ran to the edge of the park, and Alfred proceeded to run across the road. Then the whole scene began to repeat itself.

But this time Arthur didn't stop running. Alfred's grin dropped when he saw the truck, but he suddenly stumbled to the side as unknown force collided with him. Landing on the hard concrete, he looked up to see Arthur stood where the American had been a split second ago. Alfred's eyes were wide with fear, blurring as tears began to form. Yes Arthur was smiling a soft, warm smile that Alfred had not seen in a long time, not since Alfred was a young child. Arthur's eyes were filled hopefulness and happiness, yet there was a hint of sorrow at it having to end this way.

Before pain cascaded through Arthur's body and the world faded to darkness, he had a second to shout one last thing to Alfred, words Arthur had always thought he would never say to anyone.

"I love you."


End file.
